Envole moi
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Angleterre, fin du 19 ème. Il l'attend et pense sans cesse à elle, l'angoisse au coeur. Roumanie. Elle combat pour lui non sans cesser de penser à lui. Pour ce futur qu'ils attendent tout deux et qui les angoissent si l'autre est seul. Mais est si ce n'était pas le cas ? Song fic basée sur Envole moi de Goldman, KomuixReever et AllenxLenalee


**Bonjour ^^ J'avais envie de faire une song fic ^^**

**En écoutant ce remix récent qui est sorti de cette vielle chanson éponyme de Goldman je me suis rendue compte de oh combien cela pouvait coller au contexte de cette histoire raison pour laquelle je l'ai faite ^^**

**Cette histoire alterne le point de vue de Komui et celui de Lenalee (pour une fois que ce n'est pas du pur KomuixReever et que elle soit bien présente dedans (enfin ! Elle occupe une place de première importance)**

**Ce récit se passe dans un contexte un peu alternatif: ici Allen a regagné la Congrégation et il y a peu de temps la Congrégation a essuyé un massacre de la même importance que celui du tome 5 voilà pour situer ^^**

**Enjoy it ^^**

**Envole moi**

**Minuit se lève en haut des tours****  
****Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd****  
****La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures****  
****La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur**

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. C'est la seule notion que dans la pièce j'ai du temps qui passe. Ça avec la vision de la nuit noire que je peux voir de ma fenêtre. Je suis seul dans la pièce et ce depuis un moment. Brigitte,exténuée, a rendue les armes vers vingt deux heures, en me conseillant de le faire aussi. Conseil que je n'ai pas suivi. Que j'ai refusé..Pour m'éviter de me tourner et retourner dans mon lit en pensant aux cadavres de nouveau accumulés, au sort de ma Lenalee. Alors à la place j'ai choisi de compléter encore et toujours les certificats de décès de tout ces nouveaux morts. Et depuis j'écris sans relâche, voyant défiler des noms de gens que je connais pour la plupart,des amis, des connaissances parfois. Des jeunes, des moins jeunes. Des adolescents, des adultes, des vieillards. De la main du Comte, d'un Noé ou d'un akuma. Il y en a tellement que cela en est dernière bataille a vraiment fait énormément de morts. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était parce que j'avais mal calculé, fait de mauvais plans avant de me rendre à l'évidence : Les directives que j'avais donné, toute personne censée les auraient données de la même manière. Et cela m'avait encore plus blessé. Et me blesse encore plus, même en ce moment. Parce que je dois me forcer à faire preuve de non humanité, de sans cœur alors que cela me pèse. J'aimerais tellement ne pas provoquer autant d'orgies de sang, était plus doué que tous pour pouvoir les sauver. Pour sauver Lenalee aussi.

J'aimerai tellement ne pas avoir à compléter ses rapports de manière automatique pour éviter de m'effondrer par peur de devenir fou et de ne plus jamais m'en relever. J'aimerai tellement que le monde soit autrement. J'aimerai tellement revoir ton sourire encore... Mais pas au milieu de ces bâtiments. Là d'où on vient toi et moi. Toi, encore heureuse et innocente, n'ayant jamais croisé et donné la mort. Moi n'ayant jamais eu à me salir les mains non plus. Et que pour nous, l'innocence ne soit pas la seule chose qui puisse te sauver contre les forces du je m'en veux parfois Lenalee de ne pas avoir pu te sauver de cette situation, même si je sais que je ne pourrai rien y changer. Comme dans ce métier. Je suis et dans ma vie, et dans mon passé, et dans ma chair, et dans mon métier pieds et poings liés, soumis à la volonté d'autres. Il serait si facile de me fermer entièrement plutôt que de faire ses constats si tristes qui me fatiguent mais...je ne veux pas. Parce que je ne veux pas perdre le semblant d'humanité qu'il me reste. Même si c'est douloureux de le conserver. Parce que j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour on s''en sortira elle et moi et tous les autres et que 'l'on pourra reprendre une vie normale par la suite où avoir un peu d'humanité serait bien. Je ne veux pas que la guerre m'abatte totalement. Je lui refuse ce droit. Mais je dois donc jongler entre être submergé par mes émotions et être submergé par mon travail et c'est un équilibre précaire. Si précaire. Un fil si léger et inconstant... Et donc je dois faire la part des choses. Refuser de trop me laisser submerger par l'un comme l'autre. Et être entre deux est si terrible. C'est comme si on voulait se contrôler entièrement, ne rien laisser au spontané et en même temps ne pas trop lutter contre cela. C'est un conflit en perpétuel contradiction. Alors parfois je me cache dans mon travail et le plus souvent possible j'essaie d'humaniser les plans de Luberrier(autant que faire se peut) et je passe d'un extrême à l'autre.

Et je sais que toi aussi de ton côté tu procèdes de la même manière et rencontre les mêmes problèmes. Tu as parfois du mal à le voir de mon côté mais il te suffit de me jeter un regard et tu sais ce qu'il en ait véritablement. Et de toute manière je ne laisserai pas s'éteindre entièrement la lueur d'humanité encore en moi, ne serai ce que par peur de voir tes yeux se couvrir de tristesse et désespoir, d'un sentiment d'abandon de son frère qui a cédé à la facilité. Or je préférai mourir de la main du Comte après maintes tortures qu' abandonner ma sœur. Or remarque peut être qu'un jour je n'aurai pas le choix...

A ces pensées, je frissonne. Moi qui avait tout fait pour les fuir, voilà qu'elles me poursuivaient encore ! Je repousse le certificat plus loin sur la table, renonçant à lutter temporairement contre mes émotions et me lève,me dirigeant vers la fenêtre où mon regard se perd dans la nuit noire. En dessous de moi j'entends les chants de la veillée funèbre qui résonne toujours. Et je me prends à imaginer la réaction que j'aurais eu si tu avait été parmi eux. Ou à la tienne si j'avais été parmi eux. Qui aurait été là pour te consoler comme je l'aurais fait ? Qui aurait été là pour me consoler comme tu l'aurais fait ? Probablement beaucoup de gens mais aucun dont je n'ai jamais été aussi proche que de toi. A part peut être Reever...Dont je suis probablement le seul de nous deux à tenir aussi étroitement à lui. Donc cela revient à néant et à de la souffrance. Autant passer là dessus.

Et je me demande ce que tu fais en ce moment. Si tu regardes la lune comme moi en songeant à moi, bien au chaud dans ta chambre ou dans le train ou si tu es déjà en train de te battre pour récupérer une innocence de plus pour livrer bientôt à l'ennemi un autre innocent. Et j'ai peur pour toi. Est ce que tu reviendras intacte ? Je l'espère de tout mon cœur mais cela n'ôte pas la peur de te perdre. Tu es toute ma vie, ma raison de vivre jusqu'ici. Alors si je te perds, je ne saurais pas comment je réagirai. Et j'ai peur pour toi, en me demandant si un jour un akuma devait me tuer, comme cela a déjà failli se produire, quelle réaction serait la tienne. Je crois que je devrais laisser approcher de toi des hommes pour que ce jour arrivant tu ne sois pas seule. Silencieusement je rajoute une prière pour toi à celles que l'on entend en contrebas, dissimulé par la nuit que je suis. Camouflé dans celle ci. Pour une fois.

**J'ai pas choisi de naître ici****  
****Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui****  
****J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets****  
****Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux**

« Regardez moi cela une si jeune humaine et déjà prête à crever...Si c'est pas triste...Je me demande ce qui a bien te pousser à prendre les armes ma puce à un aussi jeune âge. Retourne à tes poupées que tu as trop tôt abandonné pour un conflit sans espoir de victoire... s'exclame l'akuma en me regardant.

Je suis accoutumée à ces brimades, ces provocations des armes du Comte. A force... Mais aujourd'hui, celles ci n'ont pas la saveur de d 'habitude. Beaucoup plus amère Mais je me force à ne pas ré si j'avais choisi de mon plein gré de venir ici. D'accepter que ma naissance signifie la mort et la destruction. Le sang et les larmes. On m'y a contrainte. Et avec moi, on y a entraîné mon frère. J'aurai tant aimé que au moins l'un de nous deux restât pur. Mais il a choisi de me suivre dans les ténèbres. J'apprécie et en même temps déplore son sacrifice, bien qu'il ne le qualifie pas de la sorte. Pour moi, c'est tout comme. Il a renoncé à une vie de liberté pour moi. Uniquement pour moi. Il a accepté le sang, la mort, l'inhumanité pour moi. Uniquement pour moi. Tout ce qu'il fait a très souvent un rapport avec moi. Il m'aime et je crois bien que je ne le lui rends pas assez bien malgré tout mon amour. Parce que je suis amoureuse d'Allen, que j'ai l'audace de l'être alors que lui est seul, démuni et que si je venais à partir, il serait définitivement seul. Et cela m'angoisse au plus profond de moi même. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle j'essaie de rester en pas l'abandonner. Puis, Le revoir, lui sourire, le rassurer, lui parler. Parce qu'à part à moi, il ne parle jamais des ses réels états d'esprits, malgré parfois l'envie des autres de l'aider. J'ai bien vu un ou deux regards de Reever se poser sur mon frère avec une sincère envie de l'aider et même des tendres sentiments avant qu'il ne rougisse en voyant que je le voyais, mais lui trop attentif à mes moindres besoins ne l'avait même pas vu. Et je m'étais juré d'ouvrir les yeux de mon frère, de lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité, chasser sa culpabilité car je suis persuadée qu'il en est épris et qu'il combat pour moi en partie ses sentiments. Je m'en voudrai tellement de le priver de bonheur juste pour moi alors que je fais exactement la même chose sans le lui dire. Je voudrai qu'il ait lui aussi une personne pour veiller sur lui si je disparaissais. Et je sais que Reever le ferait. Mais pour le moment, je n'avais pas encore pu n'y trouver les mots pour aborder cela, ni le temps puisqu'à peine vu cela j'avais du repartir en mission. Ce qui me fais une autre raison de revenir. Parce que laissé à eux mêmes ces deux imbéciles que j'aime n iraient pas jusqu à s'en parler pensant l'un l'autre qu'ils étaient les seuls à aimer l'autre. Ces deux imbéciles... Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres en songeant à eux.

L'akuma se méprend sur la raison de mon sourire et s'exclame :

-Tu souris parce que cela va être ta fin ? Que ta souffrance va enfin être finie ?

- Imbécile souris je. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Du moins pas sous cette forme...

Comment pourrai tu comprendre tout cela, toi devenu arme ? Comment pourrai tu comprendre un amour fraternel aussi fort surtout maintenant que tu es niveau 4... Comment pourrai tu comprendre ma peur, mon amour, mon envie de rester en vie et humaine ? Que mon frère a aussi mais qu'il dissimule bien mieux que moi, même si pendant un temps j'ai réussi à faire comme lui avant de voir que cela ne me correspondais pas. Avant que je croise Allen j'étais comme cela. Mais je ne regrette pas vraiment ma transformation. Je regrette juste le décalage né de cela entre mon frère et moi. C'est tout, mis à part ma culpabilité vis à vis de mon frère.

D'ailleurs sous ce ciel enneigé je ne fais que penser à lui. Je me demande ce qu'il fait actuellement. Si il est dans son bureau ou dans son lit et si il va bien, si il ne déprime pas, si il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux même si (et je n'y crois pas trop), si Reever est auprès de lui. Même si je crois que je sais exactement ce qu'il fait: Probablement à essayer de se calmer en faisant de la paperasse. Mon pauvre frère à qui le Ciel a tracé un drôle de destin comme à moi. Alors que lui et moi n'aspirions qu'à une chose revenir aux jours d'antan sans guerre. Mais voilà, on ne choisit pas son destin, on n'est que des jouets entre ses mains. Mais on peut essayer quand même de continuer à croire. Et c'est ce que l'on fait, mon frère et moi. Continuer à croire et si nous y croyons fort peut être que notre destin maudit basculera vers du bon. Que la mort cessera de venir nous voir tout particulièrement. Et nous refusons tout deux d''être corrompus par cette douleur qui englobe tout. Nous refusons tout deux de devenir inhumains aussi. Un très léger équilibre dans lequel nous dansons en cœur. Sans peur tant que nos yeux ne se quittent pas. Tant que l'on ne se quittent pas.

Je n'ai pas choisi ce milieu ni ce combat, mais je choisis de résister. Pour lui, pour moi. Je résisterai à l'horreur des massacres, au carnages vus, à l'ignorance de nos destins et au nihilisme menaçant. Je resterai vivante. A n'importe quel prix. Je m'exclame en m'élançant vers les cieux si souvent côtoyés:

- Activation de l'innocence ! Blood Boots !

Et comme à l'habitude celles ci répondent au quart de tour à mon appel développant autour de mes talons les habituels papillons sanguins. Et la lune éclaire subitement l'objet que je tiens serré dans ma main. L'innocence pour laquelle je me bats. Mon seul lien physique pour le moment avec mon frère. Que je veux toujours garder dans ma main pour ne pas oublier pourquoi, pour qui je me bats.

Pour mon frère. Uniquement pour mon frère et mes amis. Pour celui qui a accepté les ténèbres pour être avec moi. Celui qui avec ses mots, sa douceur me console quand j'ai peur, me berce, me protège encore, même si il me partage désormais avec Allen qui fait cela aussi. Même si j'ai dix sept ans maintenant. Et que j'aime si fort. Voilà c'est si simple, et je fonce vers mon ennemi à pleine vitesse, prête à le détruire, à détruire aussi ce miroir dans lequel je contemple mon frère et qui me sépare de lui pour me jeter dans ses bras en criant « Grand frère, je suis de retour !» comme d'habitude. Pour à nouveau le voir. Continuer à croire à cet après en lequel lui et moi nous croyons si fort. Et j'adresse une prière au ciel:entre temps ne m'enlevez pas mon frère, ma raison de me battre, l'un de mes piliers et veillez sur lui le temps que je lui revienne. Et je m'adresse à mon frère aussi dans le ciel. Grand frère un jour enfin ce sera fini et on partira...C'est ce que je lui promets dans l'air ambiant.

**Envole-moi ...****  
****Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau****  
****Envole-moi ...****  
****Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots****  
****Envole-moi****  
**  
J'entends leurs voix qui s'entremêlent comme si elles ne forment qu'une seule et même voix et même si je sais que cela ne sera jamais le cas, du moins je l'espère car mon frère serait capable de faire bien des choses livré à lui même. J'ose espérer que si je devais mourir Reever veillera sur lui. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Toute mon âme. Et je me concentre sur mes coups, leurs voix...

- Tss si ce n'est pas de l'imbécillité s'obstiner dans une chose vaine...

- Lenalee où que tu sois veille bien sur toi et reviens vivante je t'en supplie..;Seigneur veillez sur elle »

Ne t'inquiètes pas Grand Frère je te reviendrai vivante. Même folle, abîmée, inhumaine je te reviendrai. Je te le jure sur notre lien. Je te le jure sur notre sang commun. Laisse moi juste briser le miroir qui me sépare de toi. . C'est ce que je pense tandis que j'atteins une première fois ma cible.

**Pas de question ni rébellion****  
****Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés****  
****L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu****  
****Ici, y'a jamais de saison pour être mieux**

Dehors la nature est si calme. Elle semble dormir comme ceux qui s'endorment en bas..Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Dehors, bien cachés s'agitent les animaux nocturnes et certainement les créations du Comte en plein ouvrage meurtrier encore. Et je ne peux rien y faire. Non rien. Réduit à l'impuissance la plus totale. Comme d'habitude. Et pourtant je suis censé être le Grand Intendant, censé être le chef, celui qui a tous les pouvoirs de cette magnifique organisation. En réalité, je ne suis que le sous fifre, le pantin tout juste bon à porter le chapeau pour d'autres. Et cela me frustre de ne pas pas pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus pour eux tous. Je suis réduit à suivre des directives. Dans un Paradis toujours plus froid qui ne quitte jamais vraiment la mort. En se concentrant, je suis presque persuadé que je peux entendre les cris de ceux qui meurent au loin. Et se rebeller est hors de question. Ou alors j'abandonnerai dans ces ténèbres ma Lenalee. Je m'y refuse. Je préfère être frustré qu'être séparé d'elle encore une fois.

Rien cette nuit ne peut calmer mes angoisses. Rien ne peut chasser le spectre présent de la mort planant en bas, planant dans mes pensées. Je suis seul face à mes ténèbres. A nouveau. Et personne le sachant, tous dormant ou pleurant là bas l'ignorent. Ils ignorent que leur chef est aussi affecté qu'eux par les émotions, même si ils le devinent. Ils me pensent juste plus fort. Alors que..J'en suis au même point qu'eux. J'ai si peur ce soir. Plus que d'habitude. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais pour quelle raison. Et il ne diminue pas, il s'amplifie. C'est de pire en pire et cela enfle à un point immense. Cela me dépasse. J'aurai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un là. Qui me connaisse aussi bien que Lenalee. Mais à part Reever, il n'y a personne. Et je sais que c'est impossible à envisager. Et puis je ne cherche pas de la pitié gratuite ni à l'embêter plus encore comme ce serait le cas. Je serai seul dans ces ténèbres et devrais passer ce cap comme tous les autres. J'appuie mon front contre la vitre glacée de la fenêtre. Deux choses glacées de l'extérieur entrant en contact. J'ai un sourire amer. Et je ferme les yeux et je t'imagine, et je t'appelle ma Lenalee. Ma sœur que je n'ai pas vue grandir. Qui est presque déjà une femme. Dont je peux être fier. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Et j'espère que je ne serais pas le responsable de sa mort. Pas de ma raison de vie. Et si cela devait arriver, je sais que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais. Et j'ai peur du futur, même si j'essaie de me calmer. La paperasse sur le coup est insuffisante, depuis une demie heure et la seule chose qui marche c'est m'isoler, respirer calmement. En sachant que je l'ai envoyé sur une mission dangereuse.

J'en frémis de rage, de dégoût, de tristesse devant tant d 'impuissance, d'inhumanité que je dois témoigner à tous, d'horreurs. Je suis las d'un coup. Je n'ai plus presque trente ans. J'en ai soixante dix. Tout me fatigue. Tout m'effraie.

- Grand Intendant ? S'exclame soudain une voix bien connue. Qu'est ce que vous faites encore debout à cette heure ?

Je sursaute en reconnaissant cette voix. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je n'attendais personne. Et encore moins lui. Celui qui me connaît le mieux après Lenalee. Reever. L'envie de le regarder surpris me tente mis il verra mes yeux remplis d'horreur et de tristesse. Il verra ma douleur et comprendra. Mais je ne veux pas l'embêter ni chercher sa pitié. Alors je m'exclame, sans même tourner mon regard vers lui :

- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, vous savez, Reever ?

Je n'ai pas le cœur à le vouvoyer et je m'en moque de ce qu'il en dira. Juste dire une fois son nom et pas son titre. Excuse moi, Lenalee d'être amoureux de lui et d'insinuer quelqu'un entre nous.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de ne pas regarder son interlocuteur ? Commenta Reever à la place de répondre.

- Si vous saviez ce que j'en ai à faire en ce moment je ricane. Et je ne peux plus m'arrêter, et je ricane, ricane amèrement laissant sortir mon désespoir. Même si c'est devant lui et que cela me donne des airs de fou. Enfin plus que d'habitude. Que cela lui fasse peu ou n'avait qu'à pas venir. Et je deviens incohérent moi qui la minute d'avant voulait quelqu' c'est alors que sa voix résonne à mes oreilles, malgré que ce soit un murmure,m'arrêtant d'un seul coup.

- Détrompez vous, je ne le sais que trop bien...Vos pensées ne vont qu'à elle ce soir comme tous les jours et c'est cela qui vous tient éveillé...A force de vous côtoyer je le sais. Ça et le carnage commis.

- Et qu'en pensez vous de celui ci ?dis je en le coupant brusquement,le prenant au dépourvu. Je ne veux pas qu'il en dise plus. Déjà qu'il a cerné mes problèmes si vite...

- Je pense que ce n'est pas normal de telles choses reprit il après un léger silence après avoir évalué si il s'agissait d'un test ou non.

- Et je ne peux rien y faire de plus je lâche.

- Je sais. Ce qui vous frustre et nous aussi d'ailleurs compléta Reever.

-Vous me connaissez trop bien Reever je soupire, trouvant stupide et fatiguant de nier. A se demander d'où vous vient une analyse si fine...

- Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que peut être c'était parce que je vous aime bien ? Et vous n'avez jamais songé que peut être je vous observais en douce, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour **vous **aider à aller mieux, vous qui faites tout pour les autres sans rien attendre en retour ? Commenta Reever placidement mais avec un brin de nervosité me semble t'il.

Je sursaute tant c'est inattendu de sa part. Et je sens mes joues me cuire mais je trouve cela délicieux même si c'est un plaisir coupable. Avant de réaliser combien je dois avoir mal entendu ou combien il doit essayer de me faire réagir. Ce qu'il a réussi en beauté. J'ai pivoté vers lui, stupéfait sans même m'en rendre compte. Je m'attends à ce que d'une minute à l'autre il s'exclame :« ah ben j'ai réussi à vous faire réagir », mais il reste sérieux et ses joues sont délicatement rosées. Je n'ose y croire. Non...J'ai trop souvent cru en de vaines illusions pour en être détrompé le lendemain. Par exemple, celle qu'il n'arriverait jamais rien à Lenalee, que j'arriverai à la proté que cela a été toujours l'inverse. Alors je murmure :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dites vous cela ?

« Pourquoi me donnes tu de faux espoirs ? J'arrivais plus ou moins à gérer avant ta fausse déclaration. Tu vas tout détruire, me plonger encore plus dans la détresse » je songe.

Alors il relève la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Ils sont remplis de peur, de celle d'un rejet mais en même temps déterminés, ardents, passionnés. Tel que j'ai souvent rêvés de les voir et que je vois pour la première fois. Il s'avance vers moi doucement et se plante face à moi, ses yeux toujours dans les miens. Et soudains sans crier gare, il tend la main vers ma joue qu'il effleure du bout des doigts, comme si il avait peur de se brûler, m'envoyant une charmante décharge électrique dans tout le corps tout en murmurant rapidement , comme si cela l'angoissait:

- Parce que je n'en peux plus de rester à l'arrière et de constater les dégâts. Parce que j'en ai assez de vous regarder souffrir et de ne pas vous pouvoir vous aider, vous offrir un soutien. Parce que je voudrai comme une personne normale veiller sur ceux que j'aime malgré tout. Parce que j'ai toujours été là auprès de toi et que tu ne m'as jamais vu et que au moins un jour je voulais te le dire.

Parce que ce soir je la sens ta douleur et que même si tu n'éprouves pas la même chose pour moi, je voulais te montrer que tu n'étais pas seul,que à moi aussi tu pouvais parler. Presque comme à Lenalee.

Après cela il baisse la tête écarlate. Il ne peut plus supporter mon regard. Et moi je reste interdit. Choqué, touché, heureux aussi. Et coupable. Coupable de ce bonheur alors que peut être ma Lenalee meure en cet instant. Je me détourne à nouveau de lui,ne pouvant plus supporter son regard et ayant besoin de réfléchir, regardant la lune l'interpellant à mi voix, lui demandant si tout ceci n'est il encore qu'un rêve. Il m'entend comme je le comprend lorsque je sens deux bras autour de ma taille s'insinuer avec timidité. Après tout, je me suis détourné de lui,il y a peu... Mais il se méprend complètement sur la raison de cet acte. Comme si je pouvais le rejeter avec les sentiments que j'ai...

-Si c'est un rêve, Komui on le fait ensemble commenta t'il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Mon nom. Il a dit mon nom. Simplement. Comme cela. Aussi naturel que ce tutoiement était apparu. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, le premier de la soirée et doucement je recouvre ses mains des je me sens bien ainsi. Au calme, rassuré. Comme si il ne m' avait fallu que ses bras pour m'apaiser. Que son amour que je sens et dont je mesure toute la vérité contre mon dos d'où je sens son cœur battre la chamade. Comme le mien. Et j'attire l'une de ses mains sur le mien pour lui en faire sentir le rythme. Et je sens sa surprise et m'en délecte.

Pardonne moi Lenalee. Pardonne moi d'être amoureux. D'avoir besoin de lui. Pardonne moi de te laisser sans personne pour veiller sur toi. Je laisserai maintenant t'approcher Allen qui, je le sais, a des sentiments pour toi.

Il me chuchote à l'oreille soudainement :

- On a été stupide alors...

- Oui je réponds avec douceur. Et dire que j'ai cru que...

-...ce que moi même j'ai cru te concernant reprit Reever. Et doucement il embrasse ma joue. Rien que ce contact m'électrifie et m'envoie ailleurs. Et la peur reflue. Elle retourne là d'où elle vient. La mort, la peur, l'horreur se retirent du monde. Ne reste que la douceur, le miel et l'amour. C'est là le Léthé qu'il m'offre. Et il rajoute avec douceur :

- Elle s'en sortira, j'en suis sûr.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de te croire, Reever. Surtout quand tu me tiens comme cela, ton regard se perdant avec le mien dans la nuit profonde qui n'est plus si menaçante d'un coup avec toi près de moi. Elle devient calme et tranquille. A ton image, ce soir.

-De toute manière si ce n'est pas le cas, j'essaierai de l'aider quand même je commente sérieusement.

Reever a un sourire en réponse et me regarde avec douceur et tendresse. Et je me noie dans ce doux regard. Ce moment est si doux...Et j'en profite et...Soudain...Du sang danse devant mes yeux. J'ai mal et je repose dans la neige. Je pousse un cri de douleur. Reever alarmé, s'exclame de très loin :

- Komui ?

Et j'entends sa voix. « Grand frère ne me laisse pas mourir. Viens me chercher. Viens me sauver...»

J'arrive Lenalee. Je te le jure. Je ne te céderai pas aux akumas ni à la neige. Uniquement à Allen. Attends moi ma puce, ne meurs pas avant. C'est tout. C'est comme si c'était déjà fait. Alors...ne meurs pas.

**J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici****  
****Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon****  
****J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure****  
****A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs**

- Tu devrais abandonner petite, tu sais. Cela ne sert à rien...Ne vaudrait il mieux pas me céder l'innocence? Commenta l'akuma niveau 4.

- Je ne connais pas l'échec souris je.

Comment pourrais je connaître l'échec si celui ci signifie la mort ? La séparation éternelle ? Il ne peut pas comprendre à quel point pour moi la vie, la lutte est importante. C'est la seule chose qui me permettra de revenir à mon frère, d'entendre encore une fois les battements de son cœur, de voir ses larmes de soulagement, de celui qui m'a élevée comme si j'étais sa fille. Alors je ne me résignerai jamais. Et je m'élance encore une fois toujours plus rapide. Je dois faire vite. Plus le temps passe, plus le risque d'être toujours séparée de lui devient de plus en plus important. Et plus le temps passe, plus il angoisse de plus en plus, j'en suis sûre de son côté. Je la sens presque en moi sa peur, je la sens. Je le connais si bien. Et comme d'habitude, je suis sûre qu'il s'immerge dans le travail pour la fuir, la calmer. Mais vu que l'on ne s'est par parlé au téléphone depuis un moment , ça n'aide pas sur le coup.

Et j'enchaîne diverses attaques toujours de plus en plus rapidement. Je vaincrais. Qu'importe le prix à payer, les blessures que je récupérai par la suite, rien n'a d'importance. Je vaincrai et ramènerai à mon frère l'innocence et je lui reviendrai vivante avec l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas encore totalement brisé. Et quand on y pense, de nous deux,c'est bien lui qui occupe la position la plus dure. Celle d'accepter d'être impuissant et de devoir compter sur les autres pour s'en sortir. Celle de condamner ceux qu'il connaît à côtoyer chaque jour de leur vie la mort. Alors que moi je peux au moins me débrouiller seule.

Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne l'ai plus de toute manière depuis un long moment. Depuis que mon frère est venu me rejoindre dans la chambre où j'étais détenue en me disant qu'il restera toujours avec moi. Depuis que je connais Allen. Ils sont mes deux sources de courage, d'amour, mes deux moteurs principaux. Les piliers de mon existence. San eux je me fanerai probablement et deviendrai folle. J'ai confiance. Confiance en l'avenir qui nous attend, nous trois voir même quatre. On s'en sortira car Dieu n'est pas injuste j'en suis sûre. Il ne laisse pas toujours souffrir les mêmes ni très longtemps. Un jour, on en verra le bout, j'en suis sûre. Et ce jour ne tardera plus j'en suis sûre, tant d'innocents étant déjà morts... Et alors on pourra rire, pleurer s'amuser comme des gens normaux, oublier l'innocence et la guerre une bonne fois pour toute et vivre comme des gens normaux enfin...Alors peut être que tout cela fini, Reever trouverait le courage de venir le voir et d'ouvrir son cœur et alors nous formerions une famille à quatre. Une vraie. C'est les rêves qui dansent dans mon esprit. Et duquel chaque mort d'akuma me rapproche un peu plus. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je continue aussi à lutter, à ne pas tout plaquer ou à devenir folle. Parce que je sais qu'il y aura un après et que je voudrai que nous le connaissions lui,moi, Reever, Allen et tous les autres. Parce que je veux offrir au monde entier mais surtout à mon frère une vie de lumière en contrebalancement de celle ténébreuse que nous avons eu jusqu'alors. Je veux chasser, détruire définitivement ses ténèbres qui menacent de l'engloutir à tout moment, et non pas les repousser pour un temps. Je ne veux plus qu'il ait un jour à se demander comment je vais. Je veux simplement que dans le futur, à nous quatre nous n'ayons plus jamais de raisons de s'inquiéter,de se battre, de fuir, de pleurer. Je ne veux que des rires, de l'amour et de l'amitié. Plus de larmes, de sang. Et tout cela passe par une lutte ardente, des refoulements, des douleurs plus ou moins secrètes,des blessures,des morts. Pour qu'un jour la lumière revienne.

Je veux continuer à lutter pour ne pas décevoir mon frère aussi qui s'est engagé de tout cœur dans cette lutte, offrant de lui tout ce qu'il ait à offrir malgré la douleur que parfois cela peut causer. Je veux continuer à lutter pour lui revenir vivante puisque cesser dans un combat signifie forcément la mort. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Ils ne peuvent pas connaître la pitié. L e Comte ne leur permettrait pas. Ils ont été humains avant et maintenant ils ont été submergés par les ténèbres et pour apaiser leurs souffrances doivent tuer. C'est leur triste sort. Ils ont cédé au chant de sirènes promis. Ils sont l'exemple de tout ce que je ne dois pas faire. Céder,ni à ses ténèbres, ni à celles du cœur. Je ne dois pas perdre la bataille du cœur. On en revient toujours à cela. Je dois être forte si je veux que le monde devienne lumineux. C'est le prix à payer. Le prix que mon frère et moi nous payons si nous voulons goûter pleinement cet après promis. Voilà, c'est comme cela.

Ce n'est pas la vie dont je rêvais. Ce n'est pas celle que je voulais. Et si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurai pas choisi une vie de ténèbres ni permis à mon frère de m'y rejoindre. Mais voilà le fait est que je n'ai pas eu le choix, que je ne l'aurai jamais. Je dois me plier à cela ou mourir. C'est le seul choix que j'ai, continuer à vire et non pas survivre ou mourir. Lutter ou m'abandonner. Et je prends les plus durs, comme Grand frère. Vivre et lutter pour le soleil pas encore levé. Et j'écraserais impitoyablement tous les obstacles se dressant sur mon chemin pour y parvenir, tout en essayant de rester le plus humaine possible. Et je détruirai définitivement la distance que mon frère doit très souvent tenir entre lui et moi pour éviter de paraître ce chef trop humain et facilement flexible, quand nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il pourra enfin être tel qu'il est, et moi je ne serais plus la soldate si forte que je dois souvent jouer quand je quitte la Congrégation, en le laissant déchirée par avance sur l'état dans lequel je vais le retrouver au retour, l'état dans lequel je serais et comment cela l'influencera. C'est ce qui me fais tenir debout tous les jours, ma force motivation principale. Et ce qui fait que je continue à me battre encore, ignorant les multiples blessures et leurs brûlures que je pourrais prendre, uniquement ton visage dans mon esprit avec celui d'Allen. Je ne pense pas à l'avenir, car tu es NOTRE avenir. A nous quatre. Alors penser à toi revient au même.

L'angoisse s'insinue dans mes veines comme un poison. Mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Non. C'est la tienne. Je la sens comme si j'étais à tes côtés, comme si je te voyais. Cela m'arrive parfois. Parfois je ressens ce que tu ressens, vois ce que tu vois et il en va de même pour toi. Une fois, je le sais tu t'es effondré parce que moi même j'étais en train de me noyer dans la mer. Un lien à distance, probablement le fruit de notre longue séparation de trois ans avant, nous lie, aussi étroitement que si nous étions jumeaux. Et dans un sens nous le sommes, jumeaux d'une même douleur, pantins d'autres pantins, du destin, et de Dieu. Tu as peur, je le sens. Et comme je m'en doute, pour moi. Et tu bouillonnes de rage,d 'impuissance. Tu te sens si faible sous ce ciel noir que tu dois contempler à cette heure. Alors que de nous deux tu dois être le plus fort. Car j'ai peut être les armes que tu n'as pas, mais je n'ai pas ta force de caractère et d'âme. Moi, l'angoisse de te savoir parti au front sans rien pouvoir y changer m'aurait certainement déjà rongée. Ordonner la mort en ne le sachant pas à l'avance m'aurait détruite. Je ne peux pour cela que te voir comme quelqu'un de fort. Peut être aussi est ce du au fait que les enfants voient toujours plus fort ceux qui les ont élevés que ce qu'ils ne sont. Je l'ignore. Mais en tout cas, la répartition est bien faite.

Et je vais si vite maintenant. Parce que je sens ta douleur s'amplifier et que je sais que je dois revenir rapidement pour te calmer. T'apaiser complètement, car simplement me voir suffira. Parce qu'à cette heure, Reever n'est certainement pas éveillé et certainement pas conscient de oh combien tu souffres dans son sommeil. Et il s'en mordra les doigts en le sachant,rajoutant une pierre de plus à sa frustration de n'avoir pas su être là quand tu avais besoin de lui. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il vienne. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le lui envoyer. Moi aussi je suis liée pieds et poings. Et impuissante. Je peux juste essayer de lui envoyer des pensées apaisantes sans grand espoir qu'elles lui parviennent.

N'aies pas peur. J'arrive. Attends moi.

L'angoisse, malgré mes tentatives atteint son paroxysme. Elle se répercute en moi comme un grand rire maniaque et me fait vibrer moi aussi de peur et de douleur. Et au même moment résonne un cri de victoire et une grande douleur me transperce de part en part. Mais je l'ignore et assène toujours plus de coups toujours plus rapidement. Je l'aurai, je l'aurai. Je vais venir, je vais revenir, je me répète sans arrête pour oublier la douleur qui me lancine au flanc maintenant. Pour oublier ses cris de victoire. Cette comédie a assez duré. Mon frère m'attend. Et je ne veux pas revenir quand il sera devenu entièrement fou. Si seulement Reever était auprès de lui ou quelqu'un...Si seulement il n'était pas seul... Il aurait moins mal, j'en suis sûre.

Et dans un cri libérateur, témoin de ma douleur, enfin, je le détruis. Il se transforme en flocons rouges se mêlant à la neige qui commence à tomber. Je me pose sur le sol. Et je souris. Enfin fini. J'arrive maintenant. Et je porte la main à mon flanc qui me lance et l'en ramène constellée de sang et un regard à mon flanc m'apprend que j'ai sous estimé ma blessure. Mais je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant. Certainement pas, pas après un combat aussi ardent. J'essaie de faire un pas pour revenir vers l'entrée de l'arche. Mais la douleur que j'ai réussi à écarter jusqu'alors me rattrape et me coupe le souffle. Je m'effondre au sol, les mains sur mon flanc pour en essayer de stopper le saignement. Et je mesure mon impuissance. Au milieu de la nuit, seule sous la neige, personne ne saura que je vais mal. Et demain on me trouvera morte. Personne ne peut savoir. A part lui. Mon frère. Il doit le sentir en ce moment même. Lui qui la minute d'avant angoissait et qui maintenant semblait aller mieux, beaucoup mieux. Comme si dans la nuit il avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. Peut être ai je sous estimé Reever alors... Peut être qu'il a enfin réussi à ouvrir son cœur.. Je l'espère. Je l'espère de tout cœur.

Je me traîne maintenant au sol, lentement, malgré la douleur. Je ne veux pas abandonner. Je lutterai jusqu'au bout pour te revoir et pour revoir Allen. Mais je suis si faible. Encore, moi qui me veut si forte. Et je sais bien que seule je n'y arriverai pas, pas sans me tuer. Alors dans un moment de désespoir je m'exclame vers les nuages blancs qui déversent leurs tristesse glacée :

- Grand frère ne me laisse pas mourir. Viens me chercher. Viens me sauver.

Et comme d'habitude, tu ne me fais jamais défaut. Je t'entends soudain comme si tu étais à côté de moi.

- J'arrive. Attends moi Lenalee. Tiens bon.

J'en ai les larmes au yeux devant cette fidélité encore renouvelée. Cet amour fraternel déterminé dans sa voix. Il m'a dit de tenir. Alors je tiendrai. Je le jure. Et ce à n'importe quel prix. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je t'attends. Mais fais vite, je t'en prie...

**Envole-moi ...****  
****Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau****  
****Envole-moi ...****  
****Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots****  
****Envole-moi**

Je me redresse, moi qui me suis à moitié effondré, dans les bras de Reever. Déterminé. A moi d'agir pour une fois dans ma vie. Elle va me permettre de chasser cette fatalité à laquelle je suis attaché depuis des années. Cette fois je pourrais sauver une personne que j'aime. A mon tour de lutter activement pour le salut et le futur de notre monde comme je sais qu'elle le fait elle même déjà.

A moi d'écouter ses prières, de lui faire comprendre et voir le futur et si elle n'est pas vivante, elle me brisera et ne pourra me rendre la pareille. Doucement je me dégage des bras de Reever, gentiment pour ne pas ni l'effrayer, ni le vexer, attrape mon manteau posé sur ma chaise pas encore rangé bien que mon dernier déplacement date d'il y a deux jours, sous les yeux ébahis de Reever et l'enfile. J'irai. Je sais précisément où je l'ai envoyé et l'akuma n'en était pas loin, je l'ai senti d'instinct. Reever pose une main sur mon bras et s'exclame :

- Komui mais qu'est ce qui se passe enfin ?

Je pose un regard déterminé sur lui. Il a l'air si angoissé, si paniqué. Je fonds en moi même tant je trouve cela beau. Et me rends compte que je lui dois bien cela. Une explication. Une explication au fait que j'ai défailli entre ses bras, rompu l'étreinte qui nous rendait heureux deux secondes auparavant de manière si brusque et la raison qui me pousse à quitter précipitamment mon bureau pour la Roumanie. Si je veux qu'il y est un après dans notre relation c'est nécessaire même si le temps passe et me presse... Alors je fais simple et m'exclame, faisant fi de la désapprobation que je lirai certainement dans son regard:

- Elle est en danger. Elle a besoin de moi de toute urgence. Je dois la ramener ici.

Et puis je rajoute à mi voix d'un air sincère :

- Désolé.

Désolé de casser un tel moment. Vraiment.

Et je m'attend à de la désapprobation dans son regard. Quelque chose pour m'en empêcher. Des mots me disant que je panique pour rien. Mais au contraire il me regarde gravement et s'exclame :

- Je t'accompagne. Et c'est non négociable. Compris ?

Stupéfait, je le regarde et je balbutie :

- Mais...

« Mais je ne vais pas te laisser toi aussi te plonger dans le froid. »

Il s'exclame,sa voix se faisant plus dure :

- J'ai dit quoi ? C'est non négociable. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul. Certainement pas. Je viens avec toi. Et on la sauvera ensemble. Ensemble c'est à dire les protagonistes principaux du rêve qu'elle a formé pour nous. Que tu as formé. Que j'ai formé. Qu' Allen a formé. Parce que je tiens aussi à elle, aussi. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul,dans les ténèbres comme dans ta vie. Jamais plus tu n'auras à être glacé même quand elle sera en mission. Pardon d'avoir trop tardé,d 'être maladroit parfois, mais en tout cas soit sûr d'une chose. Cela ça ne variera jamais. Soit en sûr. Portes le bien au chaud dans ton cœur. Je me tiendrai avec toi, à tes côtés pour toujours, dans la lumière comme dans les ténèbres et ce dès à présent. J'en ai assez de la passivité, Komui. Plus qu'assez. Alors ne me refuse pas cela. De toute manière si tu le faisais, je te suivrai quand même. Mais je préfères quand même te le dire.

Ces yeux sont à nouveau ardents, passionnés. Et moi je suis touché par de telles paroles. Touché par un tel soutien, un tel amour. Et je ne connais qu'un moyen d'y répondre. Je pose mes mains sur ses tempes en me penchant et embrasse doucement ses lèvres , lui témoignant tout mon amour, toute ma dévotion, toute ma reconnaissance.

« Plus jamais seul même quand elle ne sera pas là» Tu m'offres quelque chose de précieux sans le savoir, en plus de ton amour, Reever. Ou peut être le sais tu déjà,d'ailleurs...

Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, mais j'en profite un peu quand même, laissant cette douce chaleur d'embrasser la personne aimée se répandre un peu dans mes veines malgré ma culpabilité. Je le sens qui passe ses bras dans ma nuque et me répondant de la même manière que moi. Me prodiguant un rappel de sa promesse précédente. Et puis la réalité revient à mon esprit, en même temps que je remarque l'emploi de Reever du nom d'Allen dans son discours mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Pas maintenant du moins. Je mets fin au baiser, sans pour autant ôter de ma nuque les bras de Reever, le laissant seul juge de cet instant. Il me sourit et va pour s'exclamer quand j'entends une voix à la porte de mon bureau :

- Mr Komui ? Mr Reever ?

Reever prend une magnifique teinte écarlate en reconnaissant la voix d'Allen et se dégage précipitamment et attrape rapidement un manteau, que j'avais ramené dans mon bureau un jour où j'avais particulièrement froid, incapable d'affronter le regard d'Allen ou le mien. J'ai un léger gloussement en voyant ce spectacle si mignon malgré que je n'en mène pas large moi même, comme me le prouve mes joues qui me cuisent. Je me tourne vers Allen et m'exclame :

- Oui mon petit Allen ?

Il me regarde les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'est sûr, cela doit être choquant de nous voir nous embrasser, qui plus est deux hommes dont l'un énerve continuellement l'autre. Mais il se reprend vite et s'exclame :

- Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez des nouvelles de Lenalee et comme j'ai vu de la lumière dans votre bureau j'ai pensé que vous y étiez. Je ne savais pas que vous n'y étiez pas seul, excusez moi...

Il a un air affreusement embarrassé. Et l'air particulièrement inquiet. Comme un amant pris de peur pour celle qu'il aime. Et cela m'apparaît comme une évidence. Mais je pose quand même la question :

- Est ce que tu aimes Lenalee, Allen ?

Il tressaille. Il a sûrement peur des représailles. Dont il n'a absolument pas à avoir peur. Parce que j'ai compris que ce serait mieux qu'elle ait quelqu'un auprès d'elle si je devais disparaître. Parce que je sais qu'il est sincère et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche (mis à part les akumas et le Comte mais vu qu'ils ne sont pas «innocents », ça passe). Parce que cela m'ôte un poids de la conscience, apaise ma culpabilité d'être moi même amoureux. Parce que cela arrête mes angoisses de savoir ce qui se passera pour elle si je mourrai. Et parce que Reever ne me laisserai JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS, tuer le meilleur exorciste de la Congrégation apprécié de tous, et encore moins maintenant. Et ses paroles font maintenant sens dans mon esprit. Normal qu'il fasse partie de notre avenir, si Lenalee en est amoureuse.

- J'en suis revenu, de cela. Parle librement je lui dis avec un sourire rassurant. Reever qui me fixait depuis une minute, anxieux de la réaction que j'allais avoir a un sourire soulagé qui permet à Allen de comprendre qu'il est hors de danger. Néanmoins, pas rassuré pour deux sous, ils se contente d' acquiescer de la tête. Alors j'ai un sourire et je m'exclame :

- Parfait alors il est temps que les gens qui tiennent à Lenalee aillent lui prouver que l'avenir existera aussi pour elle.

**Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi **

C'est ce que je pense en me traînant dans la neige. Lamentable. Je suis lamentable. Réduite à appeler mon frère pour m'en sortir. A lui causer encore plus de douleur, celle d'être celui qui me trouvera brisée. J'aimerai être si forte, aussi forte que toi pour m'en sortir seule. J'ai froid, dans cette étendue glacée, sous ce ciel devenu blanc, toujours plus froid. Et ma tenue d'exorciste déchirée au flanc ne suffit pas à combler le froid. Mon cœur me fait mal aussi. J'aimerai tellement rentrer intacte et au lieu de cela, je rentre abominablement charcutée, fatiguée. Tout cela qui va encore blesser mon frère. Et dans ma main luit l'innocence, celle qui est mon lien avec mon frère. D'elle, il n'y a rien à attendre. Elle ne me sauvera pas cette fois. Elle n'est pas faite pour fermer les blessures de cette taille ni arrêter le sang et une cristallisation n'y changera rien. Et je continue à me traîner comme je continuais à lutter dans les cieux.

Je ne veux pas abandonner, même si cela semble stupide. Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux et me laisser porter par un sommeil éternel. Pas cela. Je veux vivre et revoir mon frère, vivre à nouveau avec lui. Je veux connaître cet après promis. Et je veux encore sentir les lèvres d'Allen contre les miennes, et je veux encore servir du café à la Section Scientifique et je veux encore parler à Reever de tout et de rien. Et je veux encore voir tout mes amis. Alors qu'importe la fatigue et la douleur, je lutte encore. Même à moitié morte, je ne lâche rien. Même si mon adversaire est bien plus forte que moi cette fois. Je lutte contre la mort. Même si cela peut sembler vain.

Mon destin ne peut pas être si injuste. Je ne peux pas toujours payer sans jamais rien avoir. Non, ou alors, il n'y a pas de justice ni de Dieu. Ce qui voudrait dire que l'on se bat sans aucune raison, dépouillerait entièrement ce combat de raison. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, je le sais du plus profond de moi.

Je fatigue et bientôt je n'ai plus la force de me traîner dans la neige. Je m'arrête et j'en pleure de frustration. La douleur me coupe la respiration. Mes paupières bleuies par le froid de plus en plus intense se ferment doucement contre ma volonté. Que j'arque et qui me permet de rouvrir les yeux, temporairement du moins. Comme un vautour, la mort me tourne autour. Je sens ses ailes m'envoyer un vent froid. Bientôt elle sera à mes pieds et m'enlèvera sans que j'ai revu mon frère. Elle attend juste son heure, le moment où je n'aurai plus la force de me maintenir à flot. Seule la présence de mon frère ou de quelqu'un auquel je tiens me permettrait peut être de retrouver un peu de forces et me maintenir à flots jusqu'à être de nouveau à l'infirmerie, au chaud. Mais il n'est pas là, ils ne sont pas là...Et mon cœur hurle et saigne aussi et bientôt lui aussi sera vidé de son sang.

Dépêches toi Grand frère. Je me meurs. Viens me chercher, je t'en m'aimes non ? Ne me laisse pas là, viens chasser les ténèbres, pour une fois que tu le peux. Je t'attends. Je n 'attends que toi. Je ne tiens que pour toi, alors viens...

Et je crie au ciel blanc avec désespoir, des larmes coulant de mes yeux qui recommencent à se fermer et que j'essaie de maintenir ouverts mais sans grand succès cette fois ce qui sera sûrement mon dernier cri avant le grand sommeil :

- Grand frère !

Et la mort se pose enfin juste à côté de moi et m'observe de son regard curieux, inquisiteur. Elle regarde certainement si j'ai été une bonne fille ou non. Mais cela a été le cas. J'ai toujours tout suivi ce qu'on me demandait même si je n'en avais pas envie. Même si j'ai tenté parfois de me rebeller. Mon seul tort a été de croire en un rêve que je ne connaîtrais pas... Et j'attends maintenant son coup de faux ultime puisque innocence ne me sauvera pas de la mort ni me permettra de lutter contre elle.

Et je songe aux larmes de mon frère à venir. Pardon Grand frère. Pardon de partir en te laissant. Pardon Allen de te laisser. Pardon Reever de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Pardon Grand Frère pour ne pas t'avoir parlé d'Allen et notre amour. Pardon pour t'avoir entraîné dans une vie de misère. Pardon pou r t'avoir promis un avenir que je ne pourrais pour tout.

Et soudain la mort s'enfuit, prise de panique sans que je sache pourquoi. Et c'est alors que...

- Je suis là Lenalee.

Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille. Sa voix. Si près de moi. Comme si il était vraiment là, qu'il ne abandonnait pas à mon destin. Comme si ce n'était pas une illusion cruelle de la mort pour me convaincre de venir. Mais j'ouvre quand même les yeux. Parce que malgré tout je suis faible et même si cela signifie ma mort d'écouter ses paroles, je veux voir cette illusion. Et...

**Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas**

Je le vois. Il est là face à moi dans la neige aussi. Mon frère. Komui. Ses yeux brillent de larmes de soulagement,d 'un amour non simulé. Et plus loin je vois Reever et Allen auprès d'une ouverture de l'arche qui nous regarde tout deux en souriant.A une respectable distance pour ne pas gâcher des «Retrouvailles fraternelles» Ce qui me touche au plus haut point. Des larmes brillent aussi dans leurs yeux. Si tout cela est une illusion, je ne veux pas me réveiller et me retrouver seule à nouveau. Je veux rester toujours avec eux, mon avenir. Komui me touche soudain la joue et me murmure :

- Tiens encore un peu Lenalee, d'accord ? Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le jure. Je vais te ramener au QG on te soignera et tout ira mieux d'accord ? Pardon d'avoir trop tardé, ma puce mais maintenant je suis là. Comme promis.

Plus ses paroles c'est la chaleur que dégage sa main qui me convaincant de oh combien il est vivant. Car la mort ne peut simuler ce qu'elle ne connaît pas. Ce n'est pas un rêve, ce n'est pas un rêve, il est vraiment là. J 'en pleure de joie,de tendresse, de reconnaissance. Il ne m'a pas abandonnée. Il ne m'a pas abandonnée. Il ne m'a pas abandonnée. Il va me sauver. Il va me sauver. C'est ce que chante mon cœur plein d 'allégresse.

**Envole-moi, tire-moi de là****  
****Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas****  
****Envole-moi ...**

Montre moi l'avenir, mon frère. Ouvre moi la voie en laquelle je crois si fort au point de donner ma vie pour celui ci. Mais pas ma mort par espoir de le connaître un jour. Enlève moi ramène moi chez nous,Grand frère. Ce lieu de ténèbres où nous sommes des pantins mais qui au fur et à mesure du temps est devenu notre chez nous. Ce lieu de mort que tu commandes parfois. Mais dans lequel nous avons connu les gens que nous aimons si fort maintenant. Ce lieu qui brise mais qui aussi rapproche.

Et puis je réalise durement. Et si toutes ses larmes étaient simulées ? Quand en réalité, il soit déjà brisé et que seul l'innocence l'intéresse ? L'idée m'horrifie mais elle n'est pas à exclure, tant le pouvoir peut briser les meilleurs d'entre nous. Je dois m'en assurer. Aussi je m'exclame,d 'une voix guère forte :

- Grand Frère...J'ai...j'ai l'innocence en ouvrant le poing et la lui montrant.

**Regarde moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas**

Ses yeux deviennent encore plus noirs que d'habitude et il s'exclame très en colère, d'une colère si forte que je ne lui ai jamais vue auparavant tandis que de nouvelles larmes jaillissent de ses yeux :

- IDIOTE ! JE NE PENSE QU' A TOI EN CET INSTANT ! JE M'EN MOQUE DE L'INNONCENCE POUR LE MOMENT ! JE NE LEUR RESSEMBLE PAS A CES LUBERRIER ET SES CHIENS DE COMPAGNIE ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU LE SAVAIS !

Je ris alors, coupant net sa colère, soulagée et je murmure :

- Je le sais, Grand Frère je le sais. Pardonne moi.

Il me regarde incrédule, puis il sourit, comprenant où je voulais en venir et s'exclame d'un ton attendri :

- Idiote. Tu sais que pour toi, jamais je ne céderais.

Je lui souris et m'exclame :

- Et c'est pareil pour moi.

Et soudain un frisson me prend. Qu'il remarque immédiatement, en bon grand frère qu'il est et immédiatement il ôte son manteau de ses épaules. Voyant cela, Allen se précipite immédiatement vers moi et m'aide à me redresser en position assisse en faisant bien attention de ne pas me faire mal et en me murmurant au passage à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime Lena. Qu'est ce que tu nous as fait peur, comme cela à crier dans la nuit , allongée au sol avec du sang retraçant ton parcours !

Je lui souris en réponse, un peu anxieuse pour son sort, vu qu'il était à portée d'oreille de Grand Frère mais Grand frère semble plutôt avoir d'autres projets en tête puisqu'il me jette son manteau sur le épaules qu'Allen m'aide à enfiler. Je proteste alors en plantant mon regard dans le sien :

- Mais... Grand Frère et toi ?

Parce que je le connais, il est plutôt de nature frileuse et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il se sacrifie encore une fois pour moi. Qu'il ait froid à son tour. Mais il se contente de me sourire de cet air habituel et malicieux si rassurant car normal en s'exclamant :

- Moi cela ira tu sais. Après tout les grattes papiers sont connus pour être solides non ?

Son regard s'est tourné vers Reever à qui il a emprunté cette phrase. Mais celui ci secoue la tête agacé et s'exclame :

- Menteur. Vous êtes déjà en train de frissonner. (ce qui se trouve être vrai) Et j'apprécie moyennement qu'une de mes phrases sert de prétexte à justifier vos idioties. Vous auriez pu prévoir cela, non ? Ah là là, c'est du boulot vraiment de veiller sur vous...

Et je réalise soudainement combien c'est bizarre qu'il soit là et non dans son lit. Et combien c'est bizarre que le regard de Komui soit incrédule, alors qu'il lui parle presque comme d'habitude. Et bizarre qu'il admette à voix haute devant le principal intéressé qu'il veut prendre soin de lui...A moins que...

Et soudain à son tour, il ôte sa veste de ses épaules (qui d'ailleurs est une des vestes de Komui comme mentalement je le note) et s'approche de celui ci doucement malgré l'air de plus en plus incrédule de Komui qui s'exclame :

- Mais..Et vous ?

Il a un léger sourire attendri ? Pardon ? quand il se penche sur mon frère, et qu'il pose le manteau sur ses épaules en murmurant :

- Pour ma part, je n'ai pas de frilosité particulière...

Et Komui de lui sourire de la même manière articulant avec douceur un :

- Merci.

Les mains de Reever s'attardent un peu trop sur ses épaules pour être innocentes et Grand frère en a l'air parfaitement conscient. De plus ils ont l'air d'avoir complètement oublié tout le reste, perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre tandis que Reever murmure un :

- De rien, d'un air très tendre, trop tendre pour être simplement de l'amitié.

Alors un immense sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Ils se sont trouvés. ENFIN. Mon frère aura lui aussi quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui si je venais à disparaître. Ma culpabilité fond comme neige au soleil.

J'ai VRAIMENT sous estimé Reever, car je sais que mon frère dans l'état où il était n'aurait JAMAIS AU GRAND JAMAIS fait le premier pas de lui mê tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi il est là. Il est là pour enfin veiller sur celui qu'il aime de manière active. Comme il en a toujours rêvé. Et cela doit le rendre très heureux, oui vraiment. Alors j'essaye de croiser son regard et une fois cela fait avec simplement mes lèvres sans le son j'articule un :

- Bien joué.

L 'effet ne se fait pas attendre. Reever devient écarlate et se détourne de Komui, retournant vers la porte sous les regards étonnés de Komui qui finit par se tourner vers moi en exclamant avec un sourire tandis qu'un léger rire m'échappe:

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit au juste pour le faire rougir de la sorte ?

- Si tu en parles, Lenalee ça va mal se passer me menace Reever qui me tourne le dos.

Nous rions tous de bon cœur devant cela. Et puis Komui se relève et se tourne vers Allen soudainement, me surprenant:

- Tu veux la porter, Allen ?

Sue le coup il en est muet tout comme moi. Est ce qu'il saurait ? Et il se reprend très vite en s'exclamant :

- Non à vous l'honneur de ramener notre princesse. »

« Notre princesse. » Il a dit notre princesse. Devant Grand Frère qui est connu pour détruire tous ceux qui s'approchent trop près de moi. Mais qui ici se contente de lui sourire plus largement encore, toute envie de meurtre absente de ses prunelles. Alors il sait. Il sait et ne veut pas détruire Allen. Mon cœur se remplit de soulagement qu'il connaisse mon secret comme je connais le sien.

Et il me soulève dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais rien, comme si j'étais un plume, d'une manière assez solennelle. Comme si j'étais très précieuse. Ce qu'à ses yeux je suis et à ceux de tous ceux présent ici.

**Me laisse pas là, envole-moi **

Et il se dirige vers la porte doucement pour ne pas me brusquer. La fatigue est toujours sous ma peau mais auprès de mon frère, je me sens assez forte pour lui résister. Parce qu'il est là, qu'il a bravé le temps,la distance, les contraintes, le potentiel danger qu'il y aurait pu avoir. La douleur est toujours là mais elle a reflué. Je n'y pense plus car je suis auprès de lui à nouveau. Et c'est le plus important.

Soudain sur son épaule, je remarque un flocon rougi par le sang. Une particule de l'akuma qui je ne sais comment a fini sur son épaule. Je l'effleure du bout des doigts et Grand frère qui a suivi mon regard, la regarde aussi puis nous nous regardons à nouveau et nos yeux parlent pour notre bouche.

**Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça**

C'est la promesse que nous adressons. Même si l'un de nous deux meurt par la suite, nous n'abandonnerons jamais la lutte. Et nous n'aurons plus jamais à avoir peur de l'avenir de l'autre car il aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Nous nous le jurons de par nos yeux, ce soir.

Tu as raison, Grand frère. Tout ira mieux, maintenant. Il y aura bien peut être pour nous un futur et même si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'au prochain choc je tombe ou tu tombes, nous serons assuré qu 'un de nous deux vivra au moins, pour celui mort et pour ce futur qui ne sera pas noir et solitaire.

Pour le moment notre vie est assurée. Jusqu'au prochain combat. J'ai remporté la bataille du cœur et nous allons tracer jusqu'à la prochain séparation le plus de joie possible de rires, d 'amour, de douceur, de Léthé, d'amitié. Et on recommencera à notre retour, et on recommencera, et on recommencera...Et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps. Par des mots, de sourires, des gestes, on va vivre vraiment. C'est le début. C'est juste l'aube d'un autre jour. Dont on va en goûter la saveur longtemps j'en suis sûre.

Tu as réussi. On a tous réussi. On a balayé la tristesse, l'angoisse, la mort. Maintenant on peut enfin s'envoler vers un bonheur que l'on commence à sentir poindre, et qui va durer je le sais. Je e sens d'instinct.

**Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ...**

Pour toujours et à jamais, Ni san.

**Voilà voilu (retour de ned flanders XD) cet ost est fini ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^**

**Promis je continuerai mes autres fics et arrêterai pour un temps (du moins j''espère, mais l'inspiration étant une maîtresse cruelle et poussant dans toutes les directions SAUF la bonne, c'est difficile à prévoir)les oneshots comme celui ci**

**En tout cas me mettre à la place de Lenalee m'a particulièrement plu (et j'ai très peu torturé Reever, pour une fois..., mais alors comme d'habitude Komui en a pris pour son matricule mais comme tu dis Shad-3 ce doit être le syndrome de la fangirl qui fait faire cela...XD)**

**En tout cas merci à tous ceux et celles qui veulent bien me lire et ceux qui me déposent des reviews aussi, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir, on se sent tout de suite moins seule, surtout quand on se connecte sur sa boîte mail avec aucun espoir de voir un message annonçant une review tant de temps s'est écoulé entre la première et le jour de connexion et que l'on trouve soudain un mail annonçant une review ^^ Ça remonte tout de suite le moral et redonne tout de suite de l'espoir**

**Alors un grand merci à vous (et à ma toute première fan Shad-3) et maintenant je vous laisse**

**Bonne journée à vous tous et ...reviews peut être, maintenant que la séquence émotion est terminée ? ^^**

**(Reever: je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui en donner... Elle va croire qu'elle peut encore me torturer...**

**Moi: Fais gaffe Reever j'ai toujours des textes compromettants sur toi pas encore recopiés...*Ricane sadiquement***

**Reever* soupire blasé* Que tu posteras un jour où l'autre quand même, espèce de cinglée**

**Komui*** **arrive d'un seul coup* Pourquoi Reever chan, tu as quelque chose contre les cinglés ? * sort sa perceuse réparatrice d'armes anti akumas***

**Reever *horrifié *Mais qu'est ce que vous faites avec cette perceuse Grand Intendant? Posez la de suite ! C'est bon , je retire ce que j'ai dit ! J'adore les fous alors fichez moi la paix !**

**Komui :* sourire satisfait aux lèvres* Parfait. Et moi j'adore les scientifiques blonds et australiens, si tu vois de qui je parle...**

**Reever*gêné* Je ne vois pas non, désolé.**

**Moi* toute fière* Tu le sais parfaitement mais t'es un trouillard, Reever chan.**

**Reever:* renonçant à lutter et sentant venir un terrible maux de crâne* Bon sûr ce, à la prochaine, puisqu'elle ne veut plus s'arrêter...**

**Komui et moi: *en chœur* Matade !**

**Reever*soupire et à voix basse : voilà ce que cela fait quand deux fous se rencontrent... DEUX fois plus de problèmes...) **

**Eh oui double fous double problèmes (c'est pas doubles jumelles doubles problèmes la vraie phrase ? ^^ Bon je laisse tomber la référence ^^) Sur ce...Au revoir ^^**


End file.
